<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One of Us has to by Wolfspfote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148679">One of Us has to</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspfote/pseuds/Wolfspfote'>Wolfspfote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin´s pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Choking, Frankenstein is a mystery and savage like always, Franky is just trying to do his job and to not die somehow, Gechutel is a good grandpa for everyone, Gen, It will make more sense in the later parts when the backstory is explained, Rai x Window is still best ship, Shooting, cursing, kinda post apocalypse setting????, talking about suicide, the PL wanted to give Rai some centuries off, the traitors are also there but you don´t see them, the union has basically taken over the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspfote/pseuds/Wolfspfote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why won´t you just die?" After all his failed attempts, after all the time he spent with him, his voice didn´t have the same fire in it it had when they first met.</p><p>There were small signs of sadness in the smile of the noble. "You know I can´t do that."</p><p>-- </p><p>After years of success and somehow managing to survive, Frankenstein is challenged to kill someone who has no hyppiness in life, but is clinging on it more than anyone else...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein &amp; Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin´s pride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One of Us has to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pain in the ass. There was literally no other way to describe the frustration he felt with that one. It should be an very easy job. Get hired to move into the mansion (they even sent him a map of that place - god fucking damnit - and the place wasn't even locked or anything), kill the target and move out of the mansion before somebody could see him. A piece of cake, really. He had killed more Nobles in his life than he could count. He could walk through Lukedonia with both eyes closed, probably knowing more forgotten secrets about this island than it's fucking people... But for once in his life Frankenstein was actually clueless. With a tired expression in his eyes he looked at the Noble, standing on this fucking window - not even looking at him, because the human assassin wasn't even the slightest bit of threat to his life -, and sighed. "Why can't you just fucking die...?"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>When did it start? Probably a while before Frankenstein was born. No, that's not quite right... He was already born and some years old. Old enough to look after himself. Old enough that he was able to cook and able to find his way through destroyed cities and panicked people. His first real memory was how his father patted his shoulder, gave him a backpack full of food and told him that everybody had to look after themselves now... He wished him good luck and with that he was gone... Leaving little Frankenstein alone. It was his first and only memory of his father.... He didn't remember his face or his voice... He only remembered his scent - his father always smelled like cigarettes. The one other thing he left him behind besides food for two weeks was an addiction to nicotine he would probably never beat in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>The envelope on his coffee table already smelled like cigarettes... After just one hour in his small apartment which he bought himself after a successful mission. With one look at the picture in his hands, he allowed himself a quiet chuckle and a small smile. A noble... A map... The first part of his paycheck. And a thread.</p><p>&gt;You better finish the job in one year, if at least your own life is worth something for you.&lt;</p><p> </p><p>One year? Whoever was giving him this opportunity to kill another noble AND making money while doing so surely did not know Frankenstein at all. After all, he wasn't the best and most searched assassin in this country for nothing.</p><p>... gosh. How wrong he was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>